


nightmares

by thenerdlordparade



Series: daredevil drabbles [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, post season 2 but before defenders, sentence prompt drabble, timelining is bullshit but at the very least season 2 has happened, very brief mention of Elektra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdlordparade/pseuds/thenerdlordparade
Summary: sentence prompts:"Shh, you're safe. I won't let you go.""Mmm... you're warm."





	nightmares

It wasn't the first time Matt woke you with his nightmares. It was very likely it wouldn't be the last time either; having Elektra die in his arms had taken a lot out of him.

You shifted carefully upwards on the bed, not wanting to wake him too abruptly. It took a bit of doing - Matt had a tendency to cling when he had nightmares, and he was _fucking ripped_ so breaking the cling was a _little_ difficult - but you eventually had the both of you situated so that his head was cradled in the hollow of your neck. "Shh, love, you're okay."

Matt whined your name, his arms tightening around you briefly. He was still caught on the edge of sleep, his tone frightened.

You shushed him again, gently stroking his hair to help rouse him. "It's all right. You're safe, Matty. I won't let you go."

A few quiet moments passed. You continued to pet his hair and gradually, Matt's grip became less desperate, more comfortable, and his breathing evened out. He shifted his head, tucking his nose neatly against your collarbone.

"Better?" you asked quietly.

"Mmm." He sighed through his nose, a warm puff of air across your chest. "You're warm."

You smiled, running your hand through his hair one more time before letting it slide down to rest more comfortably over his side. "Good warm, I hope?"

"Mmhm." He pressed a lazy kiss to your skin, already drifting off again. "Thank you, beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> and the final tumblr crosspost, for now at least
> 
> i have one more that i've written but it's more closely tailored for me so reformatting it for an ao3 reader insert is more work than i want to go through at the moment
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
